UnKepted Promises
by x.PrincessOfBlackRoses.x
Summary: May moves La Rousse For some unknown reason. Awhile there she meets Misty,Dawn,And Leaf. What happens when they meet the hotties of school. They soon find out there gonna spend a lot more time together. Rated 'M' just to be safe! IS,CS,PS,OS OcxOC
1. Hearing The News

Hey. My name is Maybella Maple. But please call me May. Maybella sucks. Anyways this is the story of how my life turned to a pityful love story.

_**May's POV**_

"Last Friday night! Yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots! Think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night!" I sang with my radio. I was singing happily along to my favorite song. _Last Friday Night_ by _Katy Perry. _Oh how I love Katy Perry. Yes it was Friday night witch made the song better, if you ask me. I was wearing to low-piggy-tails. I didn't have anything special on. Just a plain red T-shirt. It had a hair-bow from were my neck is and the shoulder's enders. So it didn't go over my shoulders. I was also wearing dark blue jeans. I didn't have any shoes. Duh it's my house. But my nail and toe-nails were done. They were dark red. Yes my favorite color is red. Thank you very much.

I got sick of laying down, So I grabbed my hair brush and started jumping up and down on the bed, acting like I was really the one singing. I could barely lip sing tho. From my giggling.

"Yeah, we maxed our credit cards! And got kicked out of the bars! So we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night! We went streaking in the park! Skinny dipping in the dark! Then had a menage a trois! Last Friday night! Yeah, I think we broke the law! Always saying we're gonna stop-op! Whoa-oh-oah! This Friday night..Do it all again...! This Friday night..Do it all again...!" Then I froze When I heard clapping. I turned my head and find my mom smilin' and clapping. She had her hair in piggy-tails too. Like everyday. She had a bit more make-up on this normal. And she had a beautiful dress on. It was a yellow summer dress. It stop right above her breast, then to little strings with around her neck. The dress stop on her knees. She also had matching yellow high heels.

I blushed. "MOOM! How many times to knock before you come in!" I jumped off the bed,leaving behind my hair brush. I crossed my arms and pouted childishly. My radios kept blasting it's wonderful music. When I did I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs and pouted more. She giggled at my childish behavers.

"I'm sorry dear. I just didn't want Max to hear." I stopped pouting and un-hooked my arms but leaving my legs crossed and turned to look at her with a blank look.

"Whatcha mean mom?" I turned my head to the side slightly. To show her I was confused.

She sighed and walked to me,turn my radio off, then sitting next to me. She crossed her legs to.

"I wanted to tell you first..." She whispered. She said it so low I almost didn't catch it.

I turned my head move to the right in confusing, yet again. I heard her sigh,Yet again.

"Were moving!" She yelled in a whisper. I just sat there. Staring blankly. I could tell she was scared of what I was gonna say. It took awhile for it the sink in. I mean I just singing happily into my hair-brush now I'm hearing about this! A rush of anger hit me. You could tell by my face. I stood up and yelled in my mothers face.

"HOW? WHEN? WERE? WHY?"

She sweat-dropped. "Took it better then I thought..." She muttered. Then she looked at me.

"To answer you. Tuesday, so many is your last day at school. To La Rousse" She finished with a smile.I was pissed! No I was beyond pissed! Uddly pissed! I was so pissed I didn't notice her skip her telling me why we was moving.

"MOM! I DON'T WANNA MOVE! OUR LIFE IS IN HERE! WE'VE LIVED HERE SINCE I WAS BORN! MY LIFE IS HERE!" I ranted, not scared of letting my feelings out. She sighed rubbing her temples.

"May,Dear calm down..." She whispered. I knew she was scared Max would hear. I bite my lip trying to calm down a bit. I swear, it came close to bleeding. Just to show you how pissed I was.

"Why mom...Just why.." I looked down. I was about to burst into tears. You could tell by my voice. Now that the anger was gone all was left was sadness. She sighed deeply rubbing my back.

"Come on hunny. It won't be so bad! You'll make new friends and everything! It just like you in Petalburgh!" I turned to my mom. All of a sudden Steph rushed to my mind.

"Have you forgot about Stephanie! I just can't leave her! I promise that we'll ALWAYS be friends! WE CAN'T FRIEND WHEN I'M MOVING!" I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed out my room slamming the door. I didn't stop there I ran down stairs. I heard my mom call me, but I ignored her.I grabbed my coat and put some flip-flops on and ran out the my moms cries. I ran down a few blocks. when I got there I stopped to catch my breath. Something felt cold on my face..I put my hand on my check. I felt water.. I must of been crying..weird I didn't notice. I shock off the tears and run up to the familrer house. I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds a beautiful women answered the door. She had long black hair that came down to her waist. She had a beautiful pink dress on that came down to her knees. Like my mom. But the front was cover with a apren. She had white eyes. She smiled when she saw me.

"May, dear! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here dear? Oh my please come in." She blabbered on moving out the way opening the door for me. I just smiled poiltly. "Oh how rude. Please make yourself at home. "She said awhile leading me into the living room.

I sat down on the love seat, and kept smiling. "Would you like some tea?" She asked, rubbing her hands on her apren. She must of got something on her hands. I shook my head no, but she kept on smiling.

"Miss Dena, I'm really here to talk to your daughter." She frowned a bit, kept smiling when I said that. "Honey, How many times have I told you. Call me Linzey." She smiled happily. "And I'll call for Stephanie right now." With that she walked upstairs leaving me alone in the living with only my thoughts.

'Maybe I shouldn't of left out of the blue..Mom is probably worried sick...After I talk to Stephy, I'll call her. ' I sighed. And as if on cue Stephanie came running down stairs. Her hair was in a lowside pony-tail. I looked good on her seeing how long her hair is. It would be down to her mid-back if was down. Hell it comes down just as down with it like that. Just all of it on the left. Anyways she was wearing a long shirt plain white shirt that comes down to her tights. She had tighes that hug her tights and stops at her knees. The shoulder ends stop right at the end of her shoulders. Her skin was creamy looking. Rich cream. Just like her mom. Her nails and toe-nails were done too. There black with little dimands in them. She ran into the living hugging me tight with her arms around my neck.

"Mayy!" She cried. I smiled hugging her back,wrapping my arms around her back. After a few seconds she let go smiling widely. Showing her white teeth. "What brings you here girlie?" She asked awhile sitting next to me. I decided I'd better not tell her I was moving yet. "I-I wanted to see if could stay the weekend.." She frowned at this. Usually when I stay the weekend, something is going on at my

"What happened?" She asked yet another question. I frowned too.

"Can I tell you later?" She looked into my eyes. I knew she knew then That I couldn't tell her then. So she just nodded her head. Then she smiled. Then I smiled too. Knowing the got off the subject. 'Hey, I gotta class my mom and tell her that I'm staying at her house." She nodded. I got up and walked to the phone. Yes I knew were the phone is. This is pretty much my second home.

I picked it up and dialed a number all to familier.

"Hello?" I heard my little brother Max say. I smiled teasily.

"Hey. Tell mom I'm staying at Stephanie's house for the weekend." My teasing smile went away. Remembering why I called in the first place. I wanted to get this over with. I didn't want to deal with her.

"Fine. Good thing you called she seem pretty worried about you.. I don't know what you did but she's a mess." I sighed, rubbing my temple with my free hand.

"I know, I know. Tell her I'm fine awhile your at it."

"I think you should talk to her yourself.."

"Listen I gotta go ok? Bye little brother take care." With that I hung up. I walked back to Stephy in the living room. She was spred all over it. She seemed pretty bored. I giggled. She turned to me and smiled. Today was gonna be a good day..

The rest of the day we played and laughed and had jokes. We ate and played video games.

At the game of the day we sat on the bunck-beds she had. Talking about our future.

"Do you think we'll be friends. In the future of course." She asked weakly. I knew she wanted to know badly. I smiled. "Of course! I promised you that we'll always be best friends."

She looked so much like a child right now. You have no idea. "Pinky promise..?" She put out her pinky. I smiled and wrapped my pinky around hers.

"Promise." Then we both smiled.

Afterwords we both went to bed. Tried from all the playing.

Little did I know. I just made a promise I couldn't keep.


	2. Saying Goodbye, And Broken Hearts

**Lets skip the weekend cuz I'm lazy ;D **

I sighed walking into school. Then I stopped looking around. Trying to remember everything right there and then, even tho I already have. I hugged my books tighter to my chest. This was the last time I'd ever see this school..The last day I'd ever see my friends. Hell even the teachers I'd miss..

I was wearing Stephanie's cloth since, I didn't want to go back home. I was wearing a Sky blue shirt. It was just a plain shirt. Nothing special. I was also wearing short jeans shorts that were scary short, with black flip-flops showing off my painted toe-nails. I turned to Stephanie with tears in my eyes. I still haven't told her I was moving. I just didn't have the heart too. When she saw my face her face was full of worry. She was wearing a white tank stop with a jean jacket over it. She was wearing some dark jeans too with her sneakers on.

"May, dear? Are you ok?" She asked. Not taking her eyes off of me. I sighed. I knew I had to tell her sooner or later.

"S-Stephanie…There's something I need to tel-" Just then my other best friend showed up. He had silver hair, with his everyday outfit on. **[A/n: It's the one he wears in Pokemon. I'm too lazy to hook up a picture of it!] **His name was Brandon."Hey May! Stephy!" Stephanie growled. She hated it when people call her that.

"I thought I told you not to call me Stephy YOU ASSHOLE!" Steph started chasing Brandon around the halls. I couldn't help but giggle. Brandon was laughing too, awhile Steph seems mad. Even with moving on my mind. I sighed with it rushing back into my mind.

"Guys…Can we just go to class…Please?" I whispered. I knew they could barely hear me cuz I had my mouth covered with my books, with shadows over my eyes. I held back the tears that were treating to fall. Steph said nothing and just nodded, she left to go to class, leaving me alone with Brandon. I looked down, knowing he was going to ask what was wrong. I didn't want to tell him..Not now. He was about to open his mouth to ask me what I didn't want to hear. Just then I turned around and ran away. I heard him calling my name, but I ignored them and ran into the bathroom. I threw my back-pack into some unknown place. Not caring. Then I put my hands on the sink, breathing in and out trying to calm down. It's like when mother told me we were moving all over again. I will not cry. Crying is showing weakness.

To tell you the truth I haven't cried in years. Ever since my father died, I vowed to myself I'll never cry again. I refuse. Only Stephanie and Brandon know about that vow. And I plan to keep it that way.

I sighed and as if on cue the bell rang. I looked up sadly and weakly. '_I'll tell them at lunch.._' I thought to myself awhile grabbed my back-pack slowly walking to class. Already late. Why not just be more late.

LUNCHHH!

I grabbed my plat. Not having much food on. I've been in a bad mood ever since I came into school. I slowly walked to outside, sitting down under a tree waiting for the guys.

All of a sudden I saw a plop of purple in the trees. I didn't move or breath. Thinking it will go away. I just sat there staring at it thinking I was crazy. Why you ask? Because once you get a good look at it..You can see a boy. I shook my head with my eyes closed. Still thinking I was crazy then I looked again and it was gone. I stared at it for a few seconds then Stephanie came running. She stopped and looking at me, she was holding her lunch box. She looked were I was looking then turned back to me.

"May? What are you looking at? Are you going crazy?" She sighed teasingly. "I always knew this day would come. My poor little May has gone INSANE!" She giggled sitting next to me.

"Her-her-her! I'm shaking with laughter." I teased back. I smiled. For the first time today. I guess Stephanie just had that kinda of effect on people. Just then Brandon showed up. I frowned remember what I promised myself.

"May…" He started..I nodded. "I know I know.." I sighed "Guys..I got something to say.."

"Yeah I think we got that!" Brandon snapped. Stephanie wacked him on the head and went right back to my side and rubbed my back.

"What is it hunny?" Her voice full of worry.

I looked down. "I-I'm…I'm moving.." I tried my best to hold the tears that were going to fall. I shall not cry. Stephanie just sat there staring at me with an unreadable face. Same with Brandon but he was standing up.

"W-What…?" She shuddered. "Y-you heard me…I-I'm moving..Away from here…Gone.." I managed to say without crying. Brandon just stood there not saying anything. Just then as if cue tears streamed down Stephanie's cream colored check.

"N-Now I know why you wanted to stay the week and not go home…" She sobbed looking down, the tear quickly dripping to the ground. She was crying hard. Brandon walked over to her and rubbed her back. She threw herself into his chest sobbing her heart out. I just sat there looking down. Blaming myself, hating myself, eating away my confides slowly. Brandon was rubbing Stephanie's back. I could tell he was holding the tears back. Being strong for Stephanie.

Stephanie seems strong and brave but in all reiltly she just a weak little kid thats always been spoiled and looked after.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked away. Stephanie ran out of Brandon's arm and ran to me hugging me tight. I felt pity for the poor girl and hugged her back as much as she hugged tight. She was hugging me like it I was her core to life. I smiled sadly.

"I'm leaving early…Right after lunch.." Yeah did I forget to mention that? Oops..

"Why you why now!" Stephanie kept sobbing. I was almost to the crying point. I had to get out of here… I turned around and saw me mother driving up. Thank god for mom! I turned to Stephanie and gave her one last hug.

"I'm sorry…I'll miss you.." I went up and hugged Brandon tight and kisses his check. She blushed for that but his tears blocked it. Yes he was crying now. They already know why I'm not trying. I'm sure that could tell I was close to tears. I looked into his eyes. I couldn't stop myself. I had to get out of here before I do something stupid and make me miss them more. Just then I turned around and ran to the car. I jumped inside. Max and Mom were waiting for me. They looked worried. I just shook my head. And looked out the window. Getting one last good look at my best friends. I waved weakly at them forcing a smile. It turned out sad. Stephanie was crying harder and Brandon was rubbing her shoulder, unlike Stephanie he was waving back. Then we drove off. I sighed and slowly went down into my seat in sadness. I grabbed my ITouched. Hoping it brighten my sour mood.

I Put the earphones in my ears and strolled down playing a random song.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_CHORUS:_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_CHORUS:_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_CHORUS:_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_CHORUS:_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_CHORUS:_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_CHORUS:_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

I was almost to tear again. That how I felt. Every word. I left like I lost my best friends…


	3. Meeting Leaf

**GAHH I'M SORRY I HAVN'T BEEN UPDATING! I'M SO BUSY LATELY! Dx I'm gonna set a goal for me. I have to update everyone of my storys at least one time before summer break. [It**

**s right around the corner you know!] Anyways NEJOY!  
**

_

* * *

Last time:_

_I was almost to tear again. That how I felt. Every word. I left like I lost my best friends…_

_

* * *

_

I was looking down were my face was covering my eyes. I leaned against the door looking out the window. Using my shoulder as a pillow. I sighed. I closed my eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

When I awake we have just got home_. __'Good timing…'_ I thought as I stretched my arms and got out. 

I turned to my brother and smiled. "You seem happy. Changing your mind about the move?" Then I frowned remembering the move. I thought what happened today turned out to be a dream..Turns out I was wrong.

"Thanks for reminded me.." I dragged myself inside the house. My brother, Max, just shrugged and followed me.

"May, dear." I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother, dear." I said mocking her. She giggled. I rolled my eyes once again. "Bring your stuff into the car. Ok? I need them all in the car with in a few hours." With that she walked away. I sighed and slugged into my room as slowly as I could.

I already packed my stuff this weekend (With a lot of yelling and tears of course). I sighed rubbing my temple then grabbed my Itouch out of my packed and played my favorite song.

Always the music was blast into my ears I grabbed my belongings and stalked outside singing alone with the music.

"Ddok barohae neon joengmal bad boy

Sarangbodan hogishimbbun

Geu dongan nan neo ddaeme ggambbak

Sogaseo neomeogangeoya

Neon jaemi eobseo maeneo eobseo

Neon devil devil neon neon!" I

By this time I was shaking my hips. I didn't want to move my hands or else I'd drop my stuff.

I put my stuff in the trunk of our car. All of a sudden my little brother pulled my earplug out and screamed my name.

"MAY!"

"WHAT YOU NEED YOU LITTLE DISTAER!"

Max simply just pointed to the open door.

"Phone.." I rolled my eyes for the 100th time today and walked in grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Obiusvisly not in a talking mood.

"May…?" said a weak voice. I could tell who ever this was has been crying. Hard.

"Steph? Hunny what's wrong?" I mentally slapped myself. I WAS MOVING WHY IN GODS NAME AM I ASKING WHATS WRONG!

"I need you to promise me something before you leave…" Stephanie squeaked weakly.

I nodded. "Of course what is it…?" Close to tears just from hearing her like this. I'm scared to think of what she looked like.

"Never cry...Never shed a tear. Never show weakness. Believe in your love ones. Never give up hope, and always hold on tight."

After She said this I looked confused as ever. But I believe in Stephanie and I had a feeling she knew what she was talking about.

"Of course…I'll be twice as strong for the both of us." I could hear her burst into another sob. I didn't know if it was from sadness or happiness. I guessed happiness. I smiled sadly.

"Stephanie I have to go now…" It broke my heart to say this. "I love you. I'll call you after school. Ok?"

"O-Ok…I'll see you around..Love you too..Bye May-May" I smiled sadly when she said my nickname.

"Good-bye Stephy…" With that we hung up. I sighed, knowing this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Ok May put all her stuff up and they already drive to there [new] home and she put most of her stuff up at this time.

* * *

**

I sighed, putting my last box on the floor. I threw myself on the bed. I just laid there for a few minutes with my eyes closed just thinking. I opened my eyes and stared at the celling. Ok I was officially bored… Then I thought. Why not looked around the town.

I got out of bed and rushed down stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go on a walk! I'll be back in time for dinner." I yelled. I heard a _Ok! Be careful _from the kitchen. That was my cue. I left.

I walked down the street, admiring the towns natural beauty. Just then I bumped into somebody.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I looked around and found out who I bumped into.

"Oww…" The female moaned rubbing her butt. I sighed and stood out and offered my hand. She turned to me and smiled widely then took it. I pulled her up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" I bowed to her. She just laughed. I gave her a confused look. Her laugh that finally died down. She just smiled at me.

"Weird because I wasn't watching were I was going too! I just got some chocolate so I'm on a high SUGAR RUSH! OmgIdidn'tintrusmyselfI'msosorrymynameisLeaf!" She said so quickly. I just happen to get her name. I giggled at her hyperness. She put her hand out for me to shake. I'm surprised she stayed still long enough. I grabbed her hand shook it. She had a white shirt that said, 'Haters gonna hate' And she had green skinny jeans. I gotta say. She pulled the look off.

"My name is May. I just moved in just today." With that she smiled.

"So I'm guessing your going to Rose High tomorrow right?" I nodded. Her face seemed to brighten up.

"You can hang out with me and my friends tomorrow then! I won't take no for a answer!"  
I giggled, "Wasn't planning on saying no."

We sat down at a random bench. (witch magically appeared ;D) And talked for a few hours. Just then It hit me. I gotta get home!

"I'm sorry Leafy, but I gotta head home. My mom is probably worried sick about me!" She just sat there with a blank look for awhile then she screamed.

"! SORRYMAYI'LLSEEYOUTOMORROW!" With that she ran home before I could say bye. I laughed and yelled out a bye. I heard her yell bye back. I smiled and walked home.

As soon as I step my food in the house my mom attacked me with hugs.

"MOOMM! I CAN'T BREATHH!" I really couldn't. She sighed and let go.

"I'm sorry baby. You should of have been 30 minutes ago. I was worried sick! Where was you! Did you n-"

I sighed as she kept asking on and on finally I just cut her off.

"To answer you, I was talking to a new friend of mine. Her name is Leaf. We was sitting on a bench talking. I lost track of time. I'm sorry.."

My mother sighed rubbing her temples.

"You food is on the counter. Your lucky I kept it warm for you.." I smiled slightly and nodding. I kissed my mothers check and ran into the kitchen. I ran past the food. I ran to a campen and grabs a glass. I walked to the freg and got Coke. I purred and Coke into the glass and put the coke back up. I grabbed my food and my drink and ran up to my new room. I put my Glass and my food on my nightstand. Then I jump on my bed and put my food on my lap and grabbed my remote and turned on my T.V and ate my food.

In the end my Glass is empty and all of my food is gone and there both on my nightstand. My T.V is still on and I'm in my bed with my covers barely on me. And yup...You guessed it. I'm in another restless sleep…

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! So muuch writingg...Anyways hope you like it R&R!**


	4. My New Hell

**OMFG FDJSDF I'M SO LATE ON UPDATE! I'M SOO SORRY! Anyways.. I've been running dead of ideas lately. On all of my stories. Not sure why.. I'll fix It tho! So enjoy!

* * *

**

"MAYBELLA BLOSSOM MAPLE! GET YOUR BUTT UPP!"

I turned over and grabbed my pillow putting it ontop of my head awhile groaning. _'I already hate this school…'_ I thought when my mom walked in the room. She yacked the covered over me. I groaned and moved my hand around looking it without opening my eyes. I groaned again for the 100th time in five minutes.

"GET UP MAYBELLA!" I sighed getting up.

"I'm up..I'm up.." I moaned. My mother just nodded and her argent stare replaced by a smile. I rolled my eyes. My mom is so bi-polar. When she walked out of the room I sat up rubbing my eyes. I pushed the covers off of me and jumped into the shower and put on my new school outfit. I looked in the mirror awhile I was at it. Nice… I smiled to myself. I looked at the clock, I had a few minutes. Good I wanted to go somewhere.

I ran downstairs grabbed my toast, and I ran out with it in my mouth. I ran out before my mom could say anything. I ran down to a random places not really knowing where I was going. Then I remembered where I should go. Leaf told me about the place and she just said it's beautiful, she always said it was supposed to bring you good luck. I ran to somewhere and ran up the stairs. By the time I got up there I was out of breath. I sucked it up and walked over the lege. I looked over it. You could see everything. It was a beautiful view. Damn Leaf wasn't lying. I turned back around and I found a beautiful garden. I smiled and walked into it. I looked around and I saw all kind of plants. They were all so beautiful. Then I heard breathing.

I turned my head to were the breathing was coming from I found a boy.. I walked over to be and bended down to him. He turned to me with a blank face, I ignored it and just smiled my sweetest smile.

"Hello, I'm may I just moved in yesterday. What's your name?"

He didn't say anything. I took the time the get look over him. He had grassy green hair and emerald eyes. He looked quite handsome, if I don't say so myself. Just this I was in lala. Don't ask how, I just was. I think I was in there for awhile cause then he grabbed my hand and walked out of the garden dragging me.

"H-Hey! What do you think your doing?"

"You go to Rose high school right..?" He whispered, so low I almost didn't catch it. I nodded.

"Well then, look at the time." I looked at him dumbfooded then I finally got his message and looked thru my purse for my phone. I found and looked at the time..

"Ah…8:20…WAIT 8:20!"

"AHH I ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" He rolled his eyes.

"Now your catching on… Now co-" I didn't wait for him to finish, I dashed right to school as fast as I could. When I got there I saw Leaf and two other girls. One had orange hair and it was a high-side pony tail. One had midnight blue hair. She had some golden chips in hers. I need to ask her how she does her hair…Anyways I ran up to them breathing really hard and I mean REALLY I ran like 8 miles in under 5 minutes! Your gonna get tired! Anyways as soon as I got there I just got scowled.

"WERE WAS YOU MAYBELLA BLOSSOM MAPLE!" Joy..She remember my full name..

"I'm sooooo sorry Leaf. I went to the place to you told me about when we met. I kind a just lost track of time.." I suddenly remembered that boy. I just decided to ignore it. I'll probably never see him again.

"Whatever.."

I shrugged and stood up looking at the girls. They looked really confused.

"Oh! OH! Silly of me! I forgot about you guys!" The orange hair girl rolled her eyes.

"That's nice.." I giggled. Leaf just rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"Anyways! May, Misty. Misty, May" She said to me and the orange hair girl. So her name is Misty. I just smiled and put my hand out for her to shake. She gladly accepted it.

"Hiya! How ya do. Don't worry about the school or anything, if your with us you'll be fine!" I smiled and nodded.

"That's good to hear. I'm trusting you guys!" She just returned the smile. She seems nice. Then I turned to the Midnight blue hair girl.

"Dawn, May. May, Dawn!" I could help it I hugged her. She laughed and hugged back. I let fastly. I saw Misty pouting.

"How come she gets a hug and I get a hand-shake!" I giggled.

"I'm sorry Misty. She just looks so huggable! I couldn't help it." Dawn giggled.

"I get that a lot."

Me, Misty, and Dawn all end up laughing. Maybe being here won't be so bad after all. Just then Leaf faked cough. We all turned to her and she smiled.

"Nice to see you guys paying attention! Hate to break up the meeting, but we gotta get to class. It starts in 2 minutes…"  
Misty, Me, and Dawn just gave her a blank look. Misty and Dawn on faster.

"OMG!"

"Ahh! I can't be late again!" With that they ran to class I stared at where they were going. I turned to Leaf with a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"How come you aren't freaking out and going with them." She giggled.

"Because, the school already knows we've met before. So I gotta show you around bring to the office, and you get the same classes as me!" She said with a big grin on her face.

"So in another words, I'm stuck with you?" She laughed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I rolled my eyes and laughed with her.

"Nawh!"

A few minutes later of talking, and joking. We went into the office, awhile laughing. As soon as I stepped foot in the school, I got the feeling, this school is gonna be my new hell….I wasn't far from the truth.

* * *

**I know it's crappy and short and pointless. I just wanted to get something up on there ya know. :] Be happy you have anything cuz I'm so god damn LAZY! D I've failed you..Anyways sorry again! R&r**


	5. His Stare

**HEHE I'M ON TIME! FUDGE YAH!

* * *

**

By the time I got everything planned in my head and I started to have fun it was lunch. I sat next to Leaf, next to Leaf was Dawn, and next to her was Misty. I looked at Misty and Dawn, they seemed to be listening to her Ipod. I bend over and pulled the ear-plugs off.

"I would like a hello at least." Dawn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hello, Maybella!" Then Misty started to bust out laughing. I blushed deeply. From embarrment or from anger I'm not sure. All I know that I was blushing hard.

"H-How do you know my full name?" Dawn pointed to Leaf. I turned to her and gave her a glare. She just shrugged and went back to eating and watching us with amusement. I rolled my eyes and locked my eyes on Dawn and Misty again.

"Anyways..So whatcha listening to?" I asked wanting to change the subject deeply. Misty smiled.

"One And The Same by Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez!" I looked down, my arms fell down the table and just hung. Leaf, Dawn, and Misty looked confused but yet worried.

I was close to tears. Why you ask? That was me and Stephanie's song…

"What's wrong, May? Is it from me calling you your full name! I'm sorry!" Dawn said, trying to confront me, but failing.

"N-No…It's just.." My voice was shaking.

"Just what…?"

"That's me and Stephanie's song.."

"Who's Stephanie?" Misty asked.

"Oh May told me about her. You and her were best friends since you guys was in pre-k right? Wow…It must have been hard to move.." I nodded.

"I-I just miss her you know…" They nodded.

"I can relate. When I was younger I had a best friend and I had to move here. I didn't like it one bit. But I made a lot of good friends!" I forced a smile. I shook my head. I'll call her after school..Just to catch up on her. Just then I spoted purple hair. Just like the one I saw with my last with Stephanie and Brendan. I turned to it and found five guys. They looked HOT!

"Don't even try.." I turned to Leaf. "There the most popular boys at school. "

"Popular?" Dawn nodded. Me, Misty, and Leaf have known them all our lives. But once we got to middle school..They got to cool to hang out with us..Now they don't even know our names." Dawn sighed. I felt so sad for them.

"Anyways!" Misty said trying to change the subject. Awhile there were busy talking I turned over the the boys. Is that the boy I saw at my old school? And isn't that the grass head girl I saw eailer today? Ughh! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE POPURLAR! I MAD A BAD IMPRESSION! Awhile I thinking and staring at them the green hair boy noticed me staring awhile the rest of them didn't he turned to me and smirked. We just sat there staring at each other. And I hated every second of it. Why you ask? It was like he was reading me. Hypinzing me. Finally he looked away before his friends noticed. I turned back to mine sighing deeply. With him around..I have a feeling this year isn't gonna be the best.

* * *

**I know it isn't much but my brain was running dead! Besides I wanted this story to be kind like a back ground story and give may info but not to much And besides all my ideas are to 'How could you!' I can't help it. I can't stop writing that thing xD anyways..yeah that's it **


End file.
